Mi luz de sol
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Una noche los chicos logran hacer que Splinter salga de las alcantarillas. Pero Mikey esta castigado debe quedarse en la guarida cuando algo pasa. One shot por favor leer


Mikey se cayó varias veces antes de llegar a la guarida. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, su brazo izquierdo estaba torcido o eso esperaba, al igual que su tobillo derecho, debía llegar a la guarida y llamar a los demás, se preguntó qué era lo que le habían inyectado con ese dardo. Al bajar las escaleras Mikey cayo, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, se arrastró entre medio de los robots del Clan del Pie y llego a su teléfono y marco el número de Donnie

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Era una noche de lunes normal. Los chicos habían logrado convencer a Splinter de ir al restaurante de Murakami, habían ido todos menos Mikey quien estaba castigado por haber roto algunas cosas de Donnie así que tuvo que quedarse en la guarida.

-Es una lástima que Mikey-san no haya podido venir- dijo Murakami

-Se lo tiene merecido por romper mis cosas- replico Donnie enojado

-De seguro lo hizo sin querer- dijo Abril tratando de mejorar el humor de Donnie. Hablaron por horas hasta que terminaron la comida, como aún era temprano Abril sugirió ir a tomar un helado ya que hacía calor.

-Vamos nunca tienen una noche libre y por una vez que no patrullen no se destruirá el mundo- dijo Abril

-¿Vivimos las mismas cosas no?- replico Rafa en tono irónico haciendo que todos rieran. Estaban esperando a que Abril y Casey volvieran con los helados cuando Donnie recibió una llamada de Mikey

-¿Mikey?-pregunto Leo

-Si- respondió Donnie y pulso "rechazar", pero a los dos minutos volvió a llamar

-Será mejor que le contestes no parara hasta que lo hagas- dijo Rafa. Irritado Donnie contesto

-Hola Mikey ¿Qué quieres?

-Don por favor no vuelvan- rogó Mikey con voz ahogada- No vuelvan- El rostro de Donnie cambio dramáticamente, Los demás se acercaron cuando Abril y Casey, volvieron con el helado. También se acercaron.

Con la mano temblándole Donnie puso a Mikey en altavoz

-Mikey estas en altavoz ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Donnie, por un momento solo se escuchó la respiración agitada de Mikey

-El Clan del Pie estuvo en la guarida- respondió Mikey con la voz agitada- Por favor no vuelvan creo que ya se han ido pero no estoy seguro- su voz era cada vez más baja y su respiración se volvía cada vez más débil

-Miguel Angel ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Splinter

-Me hirieron- respondió Mikey su voz ya no se oía agitada sino débil y distante- Por favor no vengan no se si es seguro pero creo que los están esperando-

-Mikey estás loco si crees que te dejaremos- dijo Rafa

-C..Chicos- la voz de Mikey perdía fuerza- Y...Yo...Yo lo- de repente se oyó un sonido de un golpe como si algo se hubiese caído y luego silencio.

-¿Mikey?-pregunto Leo con el miedo creciendo es su pecho.

-Mikey deja de bromear- pidio Rafa nervioso

-Miguel Ángel responde- rogo Splinter pero los ruegos fueron en vano, el silencio salia del teléfono de Donnie y por un momento los únicos sonidos que llenaban el ambiente fueron los sonidos de la ciudad, el ambiente alegre que había reinado hacia solo minutos parecia haberse desvanecido, Donnie no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Leo logro hablar

-Tenemos que ir ahora- dijo antes de que todos salieran corriendo.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Para cuando llegaron a la guarida todos se quedaron helados ante la escena que presenciaban. Había varios cuerpos roboticos en el suelo y había rastros de lucha por donde se mirara. Cerca del sofá estaba Mikey en el suelo con su teléfono cerca, desde donde estaban se podían ver las heridas de la tortuga. Donnie fue quien reacciono primero

-MIKEY- grito y corrió hacia su hermano menor. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y lo dio vuelta. Mikey soltó un pequeño gemido. Todos los demás estaban detrás de Donnie pero el estaba concentrado en su hermano. Mikey tenía moretones y raspones por todo el cuerpo, su tobillo derecho estaba inchado y su brazo izquierdo tenia un gran y feo corte en el hombro, puso su mano en el cuello de Mikey para verificar que tenía pulso. Lo tenía.

-¿Cómo esta Donatello?- pregunto Splinter

-Necesito revisarlo en mi laboratorio-respondió Donnie, con la ayuda de su padre ambos llevaron a Mikey al laboratorio de Donnie donde entre ambos atendieron las heridas de Mikey mientras que los demás limpiaban los restos de batalla de la guardia.

Para cuando Donnie y Splinter salieron los demás estaban esperando preocupados en la sala

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Leo

-Tiene el tobillo izquierdo torcido y el brazo derecho no podra utilizarlo por un tiempo pero lo más grave parece que le inyectaron un sedante- explico Donnie- Ahora solo hay que esperar a que le baje la fiebre

-¿Cuánto va a tardar en despertar?- pregunto Abril

-No lo sabemos- respondió Splinter- Por ahora debe descansar-

-Iré a verlo- aviso Rafa y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano menor.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Mikey la habitación quedo iluminada por un velador*. Rafa se sentó en una silla al lado de Mikey y miro a su hermano menor, le habían sacado la bandana y habían puesto un pañuelo en su frente, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, su brazo estaba vendado en el hombro. También estaba arropado con varias sabanas.

-Estoy aquí Mikey- susurro mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Leo apareció en el umbral de la puerta

-Rafa tenemos que hablar- dijo Leo, su mirada no revelaba nada pero Rafa sospecho que estaba enfadado y preocupado pero no dijo nada solo le dedico un apretón a la mano de Mikey antes de seguir a su hermano mayor hacia la sala.

Luego de una larga charla se decidió que tomarían turnos para velar a Mikey primero Splinter, luego Leo y después Rafa y Donnie.

De todos en la familia Splinter era quien peor se sentía, aun recordaba la discusión con Mikey

 **Flash black**

-Miguel Ángel es la tercera vez que rompes algo de Donatello- espeto Splinter

-Lo sé padre- replico Mikey- Lo siento mucho

-Ya no sé qué hacer contigo Miguel Ángel. No prestas atención, nunca te concentras- confeso Splinter - Te quedaras castigado una semana-

Miky simplemente apretó las manos en sus rodillas.

-Me lo merezco- respondió Mikey

-Puedes irte Miguel Ángel- dijo Splinter haciendo un movimiento de mano. Antes de Mikey saliera Splinter dijo la peor cosa que un padre puede decirle a un hijo- Estoy decepcionado de ti deberías ser como tus hermanos-

Mikey no respondió, ni siquiera miro a su padre solo cerró la puerta y se alejo

 **Fin del Flash black**

Ahora que Splinter miraba a su hijo menor vendado y ardiendo en fiebre se arrepentía profundamente de que eso fuese lo último que le había dicho a su hijo, ya había perdido a su hija. No quería perder a Mikey él era la luz en la guarida, él lograba que se escuchara la risa. No quería perder a otro hijo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al principio Mikey no fue consciente de nada, solo la oscuridad interminable, luego recupero la conciencia con el sonido de un murmuro pero al intentar abrir los ojos se dio cuenta no podía.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba? la última cosa que recordaba era hablar con los demás... ¡Los demás!, Mikey volvió a intentar abrir los ojos esta vez con más fuerza hasta que logro abrirlos. Al principio no vio nada solo vio oscuridad, luego vio una figura borrosa que se cernía sobre él diciendo algo que al principio Mikey no pudo distinguir

-Mikey ¿Puedes oírme?- dijo una voz que Mikey no pudo saber de quién era. Al principio Mikey no respondió, abrió los ojos un poco mas y distinguió la habitación en la que estaba, su habitación, suavemente alguien lo sacudió del hombro- Mikey ¿Puedes oírme?-volvió a preguntar la voz pero supo de quien era. Donnie. Al principio Mikey solo respondió con un Uhg.

-¿Donnie?-pregunto Mikey con la cabeza con miles de preguntas pero antes de que hiciera nada Donnie se abalanzo hacia él lo abrazo y solo cuando Donnie estuvo abrazándolo Mikey se dio cuenta de que Donnie estaba llorando

-Oh Mikey no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti- dijo en un sollozo, apretó más a Mikey por lo que no pudo evitar dar un gemido de dolor. Al oírlo Donnie se apartó abruptamente de Mikey- Lo siento- se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Esta bien Donnie- dijo Mikey y sonrió esperando que pareciera tan real como el pensaba, Donnie le tomo la mano- Donnie ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto desconcertado

-Estuviste inconsciente por una semana- explico Donnie- Vinimos luego de que nos llamaste-

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Mikey ligeramente asustado

-Si están todos bien- respondió Donnie- Voy a decirles a los demás que ya has despertado y te traeré algo de comer- dijo, Mikey asintió le dedico una sonrisa y minutos después toda su familia se amontono sobre él

-Mikey ¡No vuelvas asustarnos así!- dijo Rafa mientras se sentaba cerca de Mikey

-Siento haberlos preocupado- replico Mikey y sonrió. Hablaron por un rato hasta que Splinter pidió estar a solas con Mikey

-Hijo mío ¿Como te sientes?

-Algo cansado sensei pero voy a estar bien- Mikey sonrió- Lamento haberte hecho pasar preocupaciones padre-

-No digas esas cosas Miguel Ángel sin ti Destructor hubiese descubierto nuestro hogar - replico Splinter- Miguel Ángel te debo una disculpa- Mikey se quedo sorprendido al oír eso, le tomo unos minutos poder hablar de nuevo

-Sensei ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Mikey confundido

-Miguel Ángel lamento haberte dicho que estaba decepcionado y que deberías ser como tus hermanos- explico Splinter- Lo lamento hijo mio quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

Mikey soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo

-Sensei sé que lo dijiste estando enojado- Mikey le dedico una sonrisa que espero fuese radiante- No tengo nada por lo que perdonarlo-

Al oír hablar así a Mikey, Splinter tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar. Mikey lo vio por mucho que su padre trato de ocultárselo. Se le paso por la mente el cuadro que había hecho para su padre antes del ataque, se levantó apoyándose en la cama

-Miguel Ángel ¿Qué haces? debes descansar- dijo Splinter pero Mikey lo ignoro y saco de abajo de su cama la pintura. Por suerte no se habia arruinado, el mayor daño era que una de las partes del lienzo se había dañado levemente.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Splinter mientras Mikey tenía el lienzo entre sus manos

-Es algo en lo que estuve trabajando- respondió Mikey- Es para ti padre espero que te guste- dijo mientras le daba la pintura a su padre, era una pintura de su familia que parecía real. Lamentablemente el lienzo era algo pequeño pero Mikey se las había arreglado para lograr el efecto de realidad que quería, miro a su padre que vio como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, la escena fue interrumpida cuando Mikey sintió repentinamente que sus ojos se cerraban. Como estaba cerca de la cama se aferró al borde de la cama para no caer, Splinter soltó la pintura y corrió al lado de Mikey

-Ven hijo mío debes descansar- dijo Splinter y llevo a Mikey a la cama, lo arropo. Como Mikey no podía dormir Splinter se sentó en la cama, puso a Mikey en su regazo y comenzó a cantar

 _The other night dear, *_

 _As I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _But when I awoke, dear,_

 _I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head and I cried._

 _You are my sunshine,_

 _my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear,_

 _how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Mikey comenzó a sentir que los parpados comenzaban a pesarle pero intento luchar contra el cansancio. Quería escuchar la voz de su padre cantando

 _I'll always love you and make you happy,_

 _And no one else could come between._

 _But now you've left me and love another;_

 _You have shattered all of my dreams_

 _You are my sunshine,_

 _my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear,_

 _how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Los demás estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando la voz de Splinter y sonriendo.

 _You are my sunshine,_

 _my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear,_

 _how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Cuando Splinter termino de cantar Mikey ya se había quedado dormido acurrucado en el regazo de su padre quien miraba la pintura que Mikey había hecho, parecía una fotografía pero al tocarla Splinter se dio cuenta de que era una pintura, miro a Mikey dormir plácidamente al lado de su padre. Splinter se alegraba de tener a Mikey, su luz de sol

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La canción se llama _**your are my sunshine**_


End file.
